guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Queer-o
Guitar Queer-o is an Episode of South Park. Plot At Stan's house, Stan and Kyle are playing Guitar Hero to the admiration of Cartman, Butters, Kenny and the majority of the other male fourth grade students. Randy sees this and asks Sharon what the boys are doing, suggesting they learn a real instrument. Trying to show them how to play a real guitar, Randy is shunned away by the boys who do not want to learn how to play a real guitar. At night, Randy goes to attempt Guitar Hero himself but does appallingly bad, and "You suck!" flashes up on the screen. The next day, Stan and Kyle are playing again with the boys watching again. They manage to reach 100,000 points and suddenly the doorbell rings. Stan answers it to find a man called Charles Kincade of the Kincade Talent Agency. He asks to be Stan and Kyle's manager which they gladly accept. The manager of the agency is impressed upon hearing how well Stan and Kyle did and signs them to a one year contract and invites them to a party at his house. At the party, the boys encounter a number of local celebrities (including Ron Zappolo, Jake Jabs, Jay Cutler, and Tom Shane) who all respect the boys upon hearing their achievement. The manager explains that the two of them are going to break one million points. Next day, Stan and Kyle are practicing. Finishing the song, Charles tells Kyle that there's a controller that might work better for him in his car and sends Kyle off with his assistant Jim to find it. With Kyle gone, Charles tells Stan he's better off working with different people for Kyle is dragging him down. Stan reluctantly agrees realizing he doesn't want to throw his chance of one million points away for his friend's feelings. At Café Monet, Charles introduces Stan to Thad who does backing to many people who have played Guitar Hero and can play the music with just a controller, not even plugged in. At his house, Stan practices with Thad but Kyle walks in and learns what is happening. Both of them argue but Stan tells him he can't break one million points playing with Kyle who says he didn't know it was "just about the points" and leaves. Stan and Thad return to practicing. Stan goes to the games store where he tries to purchase game guides, but the shop assistant tells him he should get Heroin Hero for it relieves you of stress: there's no score or time limit, you just chase a pink dragon around but you never catch it. Stan tries the game which he believes to be awesome. At a practice in the video arcade, Stan begins to muck up and Thad questions if he's been practicing. Stan is angered at this yelling that he has and that he wants to play a different song. Thad says he can't play the song and after Stan yells he is in charge Thad quits. Charles then comes across Heroin Hero and lectures Stan about it and that he needs to pull his act together. At the bowling alley, Kyle is playing Guitar Hero on his own. He leaves after two boys ask him why he isn't playing anymore. Nic, the barman gives Kyle a job at playing Guitar Hero of a night. Charles arrives at Stan's who is about to play to break one million at the arcade but he has fell asleep playing Heroin Hero. Charles ends up dragging Stan out. Due to his "addiction" Stan mucks up at Guitar Hero and ends up being booed off by the crowd (in-game). Stan returns to the games store and is offered Rehab Hero which is vice versa of Heroin Hero but Stan turns it down and gets a racing game. While playing his racing game, Stan overhears a song on the radio which the announcers notes is the song played by Stan and Kyle on Guitar Hero and that they both seem to have given up. Stan visits Kyle who is playing at the bowling alley. Stan manages to convince Kyle to play with him again. Nic tells him he should go and play with Stan instead of playing there. Stan and Kyle decide to both try and get one million points at Stan's house. Randy is playing Heroin Hero which Stan turns off. Which Randy starts screaming "NO! NO, I SAID! I AM YOUR FATHER! PUT IT BACK ON!". Stan calls Sharon to get Randy out of the living room. Butters rushes over to the basketball court where Cartman is arguing with Craig while playing basketball and tells them and the others that Stan and Kyle are going to try and reach one million points. The boys rush over and witness Stan and Kyle reach one million, but then "YOU ARE F**S!" flashes up on the screen. Both of them are distraught and give up, walking off. Cartman and Butters decide to play the game, with Butters saying he wants to be the one to betray Cartman after the sex and drugs party. Featured songs *Carry On Wayward Son *Surrender *Cherry Pie *Jordan *John the Fisherman *I Wanna Be Sedated *Every Rose Has Its Thorn *Pretty Vacant *I Remember You *Woman Trivia *In real life the Game the Boys are playing is Guitar Hero II. Ironically, "Every Rose Has Its Thorn", "Pretty Vacant", and "I Remember You" aren't in Guitar Hero II. *The Songs being played are Master Recordings but In Guitar Hero II only John The Fisherman and Stop (Plus Dead! and Possum Kingdom on the Xbox 360) are Master Recordings. *In the game shop where Stan is sold "Heroin Hero", there are two posters on the counter. One depicts Judy Nails and the other depicts Lars Umlaut. Category:Guitar Hero